Frozen Creepypasta
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: The Cold Never Bothered You Anyway


Frozen Creepypasta: The Cold Never Bothered You Anyway

I was never really a big fan of Frozen. I always thought the memes and movie itself were over-rated by the Disney crowd. I liked some of the characters, some of the songs, and of course the breath taking animation, but every now and then whenever Frozen popped up on the internet, I always felt this strange, irritated feeling I couldn't explain. However when my mom purchased the dvd for my sister, that strange irritated feeling spiraled into a horrifying, agonizingly scary experience. There was something wrong with that copy of the movie. It had to have been a possessed object of some sort. The film contained creepy glitches and graphics that could not evade from my memory. And here I am, sitting at my computer, about to tell you the story of how this traumatizing event began.

When my mom first brought home Frozen, my little sister was really excited. Without even asking if I wanted to watch the movie with her, she went ahead into the living room and popped the dvd in. She shut the door as always and began watching as I sat in front of my computer, chatting with my internet friends on deviantart. About 5 minutes later she came rushing in.

"You have to come check this out!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"The movie is all red!"

"What?"

I curiously got up from my desk and followed her into the living room. On the screen, the title Frozen was engraved into the icy walls just as I remembered from watching it in the theaters. Only this time, there was some sort of filter that turned the whole movie red. Everything was red, especially the ice.

"Looks kinda like blood…" I said.

"I'm telling dad! Maybe he can help!"

As she ran out I sat down and watched the movie, up until little Ana and Elsa began playing in the castle. The strange thing was the movie was playing fine on its own (at first), no glitches, no audio imperfections, the red filter was the only issue. My dad walked in and messed around with the dvd player. He took out the dvd, cleaned it a few times, and put it back in, but the blood red filter continued to stain the footage. He then suggested taking it back to Target and purchasing a new one. After he left, my sister came up with the idea to fast forward through the movie, and all the way up to the Let it Go song. I agreed and picked up the remote, stopping right when the mountains came into view, and Queen Elsa was marching up along the side.

"Turn it up!" my sister shouted.

I giggled and increased the volume.

Something strange happened as she was singing. Her voice was incredibly low, and the background music sounded like an old scratchy record. My sister got up to go get my dad while I stayed behind and watched. I knew the voice still belonged to Idina Menzel, but she sounded like she was sick and dying, and the background music didn't make things any better. After she sang the line," the cold never bothered _ anyway", the TV began to hum loudly and static built up on the screen. I loathed the sound of static, all of the loud noises it would make when you flipped through channels. What was especially weird is that Elsa never said 'me', the audio just cut the word out for some strange reason. After she repeated the line, again without saying 'me', the movie stopped in a flash and the static covered up the whole screen, humming so loud it sounded like someone had shoved two hair dryers in my ears. I got up and left the room as my dad rushed in and unplugged the T.V., unable to get the static to stop. He took the dvd out and put it back into the case.

That night, I kept wondering what was wrong with the movie. Why was it all red? Why would was the word 'me' cut out? Is Disney trying to hide something?

The next morning I put the movie back in and watched from the beginning, this time all the way up to the song "For the First Time in Forever" when adult Queen Elsa spoke for the first time. My eyes widened. Her voice was mute, completely mute. The background music played just fine, but Elsa was refusing to speak. Her lips opened and closed, however there was no voice to be heard. This really scared me. As she picked up the candle stick and a small, jewel encrusted antique, static began to build up on the screen and the humming grew louder and louder. Elsa turned her back to the painting, mouthing the lines, "put on a show". She looked back down at the two objects as they began to freeze in crimson red blood. The movie suddenly paused on Elsa's worried face, wrinkles began to form around her cheeks, and her eyes grew hollow. She began to look like an old, decrepit woman. The static grew louder and louder, to the point I had to leave the room. I ran down into the basement and grabbed my steel, baseball bat. I had to destroy this dvd once and for all, and I was not going to risk some innocent family viewing this catastrophe.

I walked into the living room and bent down to retrieve the dvd. Before my fingertips could touch the dvd player, I felt a cold, icy chill flush down my spine. The feeling made me cringe, and my heart skipped a beat. I could hear hushed whispers, and it felt like someone was watching me. I gripped my baseball bat and slowly backed away on my knees, looking up at the television. Elsa was still in the same position as she was before, looking more wrinkled and showing more bones. Then for a split second, Elsa's eyes looked up at me with a devilish smile. For that one second, she looked like anything but a charming Disney protagonist. In fact she looked scarier than the evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Her skin was so white it made my eyes burn, her hair was stringy and just as crippled as her wrinkled skin, but that expression on her face is what made a permanent scar in my mind. The screen turned to static again, and flashed a close up of Elsa's wickedly terrifying grin. Her skin slowly turned dark purple, and her smile turned into a large frown as she glared at me. I could hear her voice now, it still belonged to Idina Menzel, however it was slowed down and sounded rather demonic.

"Yooouuuuu…"

I began to back away, grabbing the baseball bat.

"CAAAANNNNNN'TTTTT!" she screamed at maximum volume.

The film suddenly jumped to the scene when Elsa's rage got the best of her in the reprise of For the First Time in Forever when she froze Ana's heart. The screen cut to static and from then on everything was a blur. I could hear little Elsa weeping for her sister, the sadistic Queen screaming at the top of her lungs, sound effects of ice freezing crackled through my ear drums. Then all of a sudden through the static, I saw a group of old women dressed all in black. They were standing in a darkly lit room with burning red candles. In the center was the Frozen dvd. They were standing around the item, sprinkling it with what looked like burnt ashes. Then in sync, they all turned around to face the video camera they had set up in the background. I figured they must have taped this over the copy of this movie.

"Freeze thy frozen heart, freeze thy frozen heart, freeze thy frozen heart", they chanted through the static and over the agonizing screams of the beloved Queen protagonist.

My heart pounded as they stood up and walked toward the video camera.

"Freeze thy frozen heart, freeze thy frozen heart, freeze thy frozen heart, condemn thy soul to Sa-"

Before the cult members could finish I had unplugged the TV and took out the movie. I rushed into the backyard and slammed the dvd down on the concrete. I picked up my bat and smashed the disk into pieces. I breathed heavily as I broke apart the movie, my limbs still shaky from what I saw.

That night, as I lay in bed, my feet grew extremely cold. The strange thing was it was a very hot night. I turned on my lamp and threw on two layers of socks. I crawled back under the sheets, but the chills continued to freeze them. Hours passed and I couldn't sleep, my feet were growing numb by the minute and I wouldn't dare remove the socks.

The next morning, all of the feeling from ankles to toes was gone.

I tried to stand up, but collapsed onto my bed, unable to rest my weight on my feet. I hung my legs over my bed, trying to get the blood to rush through and wake them up…but nothing happened…. I felt beads of sweat drip down my forehead as I slowly removed one layer of sock from each foot. Then very carefully I grabbed the tip of the article of clothing, and slipped it off my foot.

It was a dark, black purple, the same shade of dark purple Elsa had on her face in the demonic possessed movie.

I knew I was cursed.

Before I could scream I blacked out for a very long time, and when I awoke I lay in a hospital bed, both of my feet completely removed from my body. So for a month and a half, I just lay there in my hospital bed, no lights on, the TV completely silent day by day, I felt nothing but the cold draft creep in from the cracked open window by my side. And from time to time when I lay down on my bed, I could feel two, bony, ice cold hands squeeze my shoulders tightly, and whisper from within the dense air.

"_The cold never bothered you anyway"._

Sounding _nothing_ like Idina Menzel.


End file.
